How I Came To Be
by leedakay
Summary: this was how I came to be where I am now. Raven's point of view on her life as a Titan so far. just a random interval in the plot. R@R? :


'LO!!! First Teen Titans Fanfic. Haven't watched the cartoons for a long time. I've just been following the graphic novels. though I have the CDs stacked on my shelves, i've yet to watch the cartoons again. prolly will later. :P

ARGGH!!!

Just read it and enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!!!

BTW!! this is from Raven's POV! :)

* * *

I was lost.

And for some reason, things brought me here.

No, not things..... people. Friends...

To think, for as long as I had lived, all the people I knew were merely considered... people. I have never let myself etch their names, their faces, their smiles in my heart so deeply like I had with these people.

"I'm tellin' you, you better leggo of that remote if ya know what's good for ya, Beastboy."

Ah, yes, the deep, humorous voice of the group. Cyborg, as we call him. But then again, why shouldn't we? He was half man, half machine.

But despite his outward appearances, he has a very big heart. And if you look into his wise, gray eyes, you can see it sparkling still; just like a human. But inhumanly, they never aged. The sparkle is still there.

He is like a big brother to me; more than anything, I look up to him with respect and adoration. He is like a protector whom I never got the chance to have.

"Friends, please, it is not nice to fight! Please!"

I smiled this time, imagining what will happen next. That sweet, innocent voice can get nasty if put under serious aggravation.

Starfire, my only girl companion amongst ourselves. She was, of course, a head taller than me, possibly more and the second tallest in our group.

She had bright green eyes, tanned skin and a very beautiful appearance. Though this fact, in some cases, is intimidating when it comes to men. I, however, thought otherwise.

I do not mind her getting the attention because even though she is slightly uncomfortable with it, she still enjoys them and is constantly trying to drag me in (in which I would get _seriously _annoyed.)

She has a very sweet nature and is about as dense as a five year-old. Hell, even five year olds know more about the world than her.

But who was to blame? Where she came from, everything was different. Her 'gullible' attitude, however, is what makes her... unique, accepted, smiled at, loved.

Her patience, I might add, is very, very, very high-tolerance. Though she gets offended easily, beneath all those naive nature, she is a warrior at heart and I know, for a fact, that she would go at arm's length, even risk her own life for the sake of her friends.

"Star, just drop it. You know they won't stop anytime soon."

Cool, calm and collected.

It reflected him perfectly. Robin, the one and only Boy Wonder is the leader of our little 'team'. He is... slightly shorter than Starfire (about four... maybe five inches...) and dresses like a walking traffic light, no pun intended.

I look at him and smiled a sarcastic smile.

He has a lot of characteristics in which even I can be proud of. True, his constant bossing and pushing does put me on the brink of insaneness but all in all, he is a very good person.

His bravery and his determination are what keep his mind focused. He would stop at nothing, as I had observed these years with him, to get what he wants and that is always, always, without a doubt; justice.

Robin and I looked like the type of people who would just fit in very well together and remain friends. Just that, friends, nothing more.

But, it is wrong, in every single way. I am not and never will be attracted to him in a romantic way. (Hope to Azarath that Starfire would kill me first if I ever decide to declare it.) but our relationship is very, very special.

It is a bond, like no other. Perhaps it was because once, I had delved in the depths of his mind together with him and now I carry a part of his dark past with me.

But I do not mind as my mind is clouded with dark things.

Another interesting fact is; between the four, the one who knew me best... was always him. He knew when to approach me, when to give me space when I needed it and when to shut up.

"I'll give you the damn remote when I'm done watching this rerun!"

_Him _on the other hand.....

"BEASTBOY!" Cyborg roared, charging after the green dude.

"Can't kill me if ya can't catch me, metal butt." The green skinned teenager stuck out his tongue and grinned when the metal man tripped and fell. His fang, protruding from his mouth ever so often.

"Yeah, real mature you guys. Just stop it right now!" Robin said strictly but who would listen? It wasn't a mission so that meant no one was in danger!

"Friends, please!" Starfire, the auburn haired beauty tried to stop her three friends from killing each other.

"Get orf you giant piece of scrap!" Beastboy shouted, pouncing on the metal man's torso as he tried to wriggle free from his buttocks.

"Who you talking bout?!" Cyborg asked, eyeing the little green man evilly and crushing him even more. Beastboy gasped in pain.

"GUYS!" Robin said impatiently, trying to pry the two by catching them both into headlocks and Starfire was there, trying to prevent herself from getting in between the mess.

"Friends, please... this isn't necessary, we can settle this matter in a better way!" she pleaded but to no avail.

Raven, who was sitting on the end of the couch, looked up from her book.

A vein popped on her head as she tried to mentally block out the noise emitting from her four friends.

She was never the one to dwell on the matter, but enough was well... "ENOUGH!"

The screech echoed in the whole room and the four froze as they were, all eyes turning to the dark girl.

Her eyes which were now two pools of white were blazing and her whole body was engulfed in black aura.

Raven smirked when she heard the involuntary gulps she had succeeded in making them emit.

"Um, ah... Rae, ya might wanna calm down."

Honestly, one glorious day would come when I can finally kill him without getting caught. My eyes were livid as they receded into pools of Lapis Lazuli.

"How many times...." I hissed and he backed away. I sighed. "whatever. Just..." I rubbed my head, clearly, being annoyed took a lot from me. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later, I need some quiet. Rather obvious that I can't get any here." I muttered and my blue robe whooshed past them as I walk over to the door.

Before I walked out, I heard them muttering.

"Did our noise really get to her?" It was Cyborg's. Then I heard Starfire's.

"Oh, I am feeling the guilt now. Poor friend Raven. I feel ashamed of what we have done that it had distracted her from her usual reading."

"She'll live."

"BEASTBOY!"

I really didn't need this. I don't.... one bit.

"Hey Rae...ven." Beastboy stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the glare I was giving him. He sighed. "Honestly, do you _have _to give me that glare every time I call you?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied flatly.

"Well don't. It's not nice." He said, annoyed.

"Since when have I been exactly 'nice'?" I asked, inclining my head slightly to the left, clutching my book in my arms.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "You sometimes piss me off with your PMS, Raven." He said and advanced towards me, clutching my shoulders. "Sorry." He said and his intense green eyes stared at me, full of meaning. "If we made you... snap." He said and finally gave his famous lopsided grin to which I snorted.

"Fine. It's fine." I said, brushing him off and transporting myself inside my room.

I cursed myself. Well, I had a _smile_. A damn smile on my face.

That was Beastboy. He had intense green eyes that sparkle whenever he was in a happy mood (which is to say 24/7), kind of scrawny I guess. He was about Robin's height. And he was anything _but_ normal. He is annoying, irritating, and an idiot. He makes lame jokes every day. But he never fails to make me smile – secretly. That idiot. That idiot!

I sighed and continued my book.

Well, there, I came to be where I was because of these people.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: sorry! the ending was cut a bit short. and there wasn't much development In Beastboy's side. I'm sorrryyyy!! I just had to finish this quickly because I'm going off somewhere (holiday) so yeah....**

**anyways, first ever oneshot since... well, since 2005 actually. i've made dozens but never got a chance to post it up. :3 so now I forgot everything. had to start from scratch and i could only think of this plot. how was it?**

**too OOC perhaps? ah, who cares? you all do? leave me a review! Flames?? whatever... as long as they're helpful. :)**


End file.
